


Birthday Present

by CloverHouraisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boys' Love, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: Birthdays are times of celebration.  Some people go clubbing, and others stay at home and mingle with long-time friends.  As Daichi and Suga grow out of their high school years and go on to college and the adult world, they explore other means of celebrating each other's birthdays.





	1. Daichi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I split the main story and epilogue into two different chapters where they used to be one whole post in Tumblr. Hopefully, it'll make things a little less clunky looking.

Suga stared at his laptop screen, the rest of the internet cafe buzzing around him with activity.  From an outsider perspective, he looked like he was doing homework, but in actuality, he was stumped on figuring out a present for Daichi's birthday, which was coming up soon.  For the past few years, he usually took Daichi out for a dinner date at a restaurant they both loved, but this year, he wanted to do something different.  After all, it was their first year living away from Miyagi and all the restaurants they knew.  On top of that, today was also the day that Daichi first brought up the idea of bringing sex into their relationship several years ago.  Suga knew from the start that Daichi enjoyed physical contact.  He had always been that way, even when they were friends in their first year of high school.  In the mornings, they met with a hug.  In tough times, Daichi would lay his head across Suga's lap and complain.  They would study together with Suga in Daichi's lap and sometimes nap in the same bed if one of them stayed too late.  It was only after they became official that Daichi's touches started wandering to other places.  Sometimes during a hug, Daichi's hands would slide further down below Suga's waist.  He started holding Suga tighter when he sat in his lap, his hands occasionally fiddling with the hem of Suga's shirt as if to go under it.  In recent times, Daichi had taken to gently tapping Suga's butt after a well-fought point for their team.  While Suga generally met these new touches with grace, it planted the seed of worry in his head.  Was the physical contact they were engaging in no longer enough?  Suga knew that even before the relationship officially began, they were much more physically intimate than any other boys they knew in their class.  What more could they do without crossing into potentially sexual territory?  Suga wasn't a stranger to sex acts.  As a hormonal teenage boy in high school, he quickly learned of the existence of gay porn and knew exactly where to go if he was feeling a little needy.  Wasn't that enough for anyone?  Towards the end of their third year, Suga found out that that wasn't necessarily the case.

* * *

_"Suga," Daichi began, his face slightly flushed.  "When you're done with Hinata and Kageyama, could you come to the storage room?  I want to ask you something."_

_"Of course, honey." Suga replied in his usually cheerful manner, breaking his stern mother character just to address Daichi before returning to scolding Hinata and Kageyama for their bickering._

_"Y-yeah.  Thanks." Daichi said, unsure of what to make of Suga's response.  He toweled the sweat off of his forehead and made his way to the storage room while Suga finished up with Hinata and Kageyama.  Suga then caught up with Daichi, closing the storage room's door behind them and turning on the light._

_"What's up, Daichi?  You said you had to ask me something." Suga said, a look of concern furrowing his brow._

_"Well…  I just wanted to–um…  I just wanted to ask you about…  A-about the relationship." Daichi slowly explained, his nerves clearly getting the better of him._

_"What about it?  I'm enjoying what we've got going on so far." Suga got closer, his arms resting on Daichi's waist, causing the larger man to tense up.  If Suga had gone for a hug, he would've felt something poking him, and Daichi knew he'd never hear the end of something like that from Suga._

_"W-what about it?" Daichi repeated the question to stall his answer.  "Umm…  Well… Y'know…"_

_"What do I know?" Suga continued to pry._

_"‘That' kind of stuff." Daichi tried to skirt around the issue as much as he could, trying not to go too deep, but also trying not to show his cards immediately._

_"What kind of stuff?" Suga didn't seem to understand, to Daichi's dismay.  The larger man gently began easing Suga closer and closer to him.  As the time had gone on in the relationship, Daichi had been finding it harder and harder to keep his hormones intact around someone like Suga who did something cute or saucy every other minute.  It also didn't help that Suga acted unaware of any double entendres he made, as if to preserve his motherly image with the kids.  At first, Suga's words would stay with him into the night and slowly disappear in the randomness of dreams.  However, after a while, images of Suga started invading his dreams.  Images of the pale-haired boy naked, tied up, panting, and begging like a model in one of the porn videos that Tanaka and Nishinoya loved to send people as gags soon became a regular staple of Daichi's dreams.  Defiling someone as pure and innocent as Suga was bad enough.  Being a person who wanted to defile Suga felt even worse, especially since Asahi probably wouldn't understand what he was going through.  It felt disgusting, sick, and wrong.  How could this perfect specimen of a pure-hearted man ever let himself be dirtied in the slightest?  Daichi initially considered it unthinkable, but once the wet dreams started repeating themselves, Daichi knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer._

_"Y'know…  The stuff that Tanaka and Nishinoya love to send into the group chat?" Daichi gave another clue, hoping Suga would pick up on it, but simultaneously hoping that he wouldn't as well._

_"You mean sex things?" Suga said.  Daichi almost wanted to make a break for it and run, never to look at Suga again, but the fear of hurting Suga kept him from doing so.  He had gone too far to turn back now, so he figured he would just be honest._

_"Y-yeah.  I've been really interested in trying some things to see what it's like.  I mean, porn isn't realistic at all.  So, I want to figure out what that kind of stuff really feels like, y'know what I mean?" Daichi responded.  "How about you?"_

_Suga paused to think for a moment.  Now that he thought about it, Daichi had been acting weird for a while.  He'd end practice uncharacteristically early to start on homework, wait for everyone to leave before taking his shower, and even refuse dates because of homework or something his parents asked him to do more than usual.  If it took this much energy to get Daichi to admit that he wanted to start experimenting sexually, it spoke volumes about how uncomfortable Daichi himself was with the idea of sex.  He didn't think it would be healthy for them to go forward like that.  But how could he leave Daichi like this without at least trying to help?  Suga thought long and hard before responding._

_"Well…  Aren't we all a little interested?  Especially at this age with hormones and all?" Suga tried to move away from the topic to see if Daichi would follow, but he only seemed to get closer._

_"But this is different from just hormonal bullshit.  I've only ever felt like that… b-because of you, Suga!" Daichi blurted out.  Suga's eyes widened.  He didn't expect the conversation to take that kind of turn.  Things were getting awkward and fast.  Sure, Suga had thought of Daichi while masturbating or using sex toys on himself a couple times, but he didn't necessarily need a fantasy to get off all the time.  Daichi's utter fixation on him was comforting, yet discomforting at the same time._

_"W-well…  I-I'm flattered that you don't think about anyone else like that, but…  I don't know if I'm personally ready to take that kind of step.  I mean, you know I love you with all my heart.  We don't have to be joined at the hip for other people to know that.  It's just…  I don't like it when you feel uncomfortable.  And if your tone tells me you're not ready, then I won't feel like I'm ready either.  Sorry, but we'll have to hold off on that until later when we've learned more about ourselves in this relationship setting.  I'm not saying I want to break up.  I just don't want to go that far yet.  I hope you understand, Daichi." Suga steeled his nerves for what was to come next.  Whether it was a break-up or an incredibly awkward walk home, he was ready._

_"O-oh…" Daichi managed to say.  His face was redder than a pomegranate.  "I-I gotta go.  See you tomorrow, Suga."_

_He then promptly excused himself and left Suga in the storage room to go shower and change back into his street clothes.  Suga sat for a while, pensive.  The moment had ended rather anticlimactically, but it seemed like they were still together.  It was going to be a tough time helping Daichi through something like this, but Suga was prepared to be there for him every step of the way._

* * *

Suga could still remember how awkward Daichi felt asking him about sex.  It made him feel awkward too.  But it had been a while since then.  They were now in college, living together in a spacious apartment that Daichi's family helped them find and buy through their connections into the city.  It had been a rough start, with classes keeping them apart until they started going through their schedules together.  They'd had several years to think about it, and throughout that time, Suga had asked around some of his friends about how to get Daichi to be more honest about what he wanted.  His thoughts immediately went to Tsukishima, Oikawa, and Hinata, the three people he asked the most.  Oikawa stated the obvious about the importance of open communication, which he described as tough for himself due to his boyfriend Kise living in Kanagawa for a long time before living together.  Hinata reminded Suga of how important he was to Daichi and encouraged him to make the first move if Daichi wouldn't.  Tsukishima had the most interesting comments, though.  He spoke largely about the idea that most changes in a relationship had to be finalized on an internal level before external change could be seen.  However, he made the concession that changes in the sexual aspects of a relationship were more of a matter of trial and error.  Therefore, just as Hinata had said before, Tsukishima recommended that Suga make the first move.  That was when Suga felt as though he had figured it out.  Though they had been doing the right things for the most part, they were so focused on each other that they forgot about themselves.  With that thought in mind, Suga closed the Amazon, eBay, and Men's Wearhouse tabs that were open on his laptop and pulled out his phone.  He promptly dialed Hinata's number and waited for a response.  What he got was completely different from what he expected.

"Hey.  Wait, is that Suga?" the voice on the other end didn't sound like Hinata's but it was too energetic to be most of his other teammates.  Only one person came to mind.

"Nishinoya?!  What're you doing with Hinata's phone?!" Suga almost reflexively went into scolding mode, but tried to control himself.

"We're visiting Nekoma to do a joint practice, and Hinata dropped his phone at a 7-11 before we left.  He still thinks Kageyama took it, and he's been yelling at him the entire day.  I had to get one of them to go shower after practice to separate them.  Anyway, it's been too long since I last heard from you, man!  How are you and Dad doing?" Nishinoya sounded as energetic as ever.  He also seemed to be intent on perpetuating the joke that Suga and Daichi were like the mom and dad of the volleyball club, even after they had graduated.  Suga found it endearing, and they ended up playing along with it more often than not.

"I'm doing well, and Daichi is doing fine too.  I just needed to ask Hinata for a favor.  It's for Daichi's birthday." Suga explained.

"Oh?  Well, lay it on me." Nishinoya said.

"I would, but I'm in an internet cafe right now.  I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to say it here." Suga said, hoping Nishinoya would piece his intentions together.

"Then get your ass over here right now!" Nishinoya shouted.  "Sounds like it's real juicy if you can't talk about it in public!"

"You could say that~" Suga laughed.  "Just tell me where you're staying, and I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Great!  I'll text our hotel's address to you.  See you in a bit!" Nishinoya promptly hung up before Suga could say anything more.  Shaking his head, Suga closed his laptop and returned his cappuccino cup and saucer to the front to be washed before exiting and walking a couple blocks down to the train station, where he awaited Nishinoya's text.

* * *

One short train ride and a brisk stroll later, Suga found himself at a hotel in Shibuya.  According to Nishinoya, Karasuno was staying there for a couple days to play with Nekoma before the Interhigh season started.  He waited at the lobby for a little before Coach Ukai arrived at the ground floor to greet Suga.  His hair had grown out a little, but it was still recognizable from last year.  True to form, Ukai held a lit cigarette in his right hand.

"Hey, it's been a while." Ukai said.  "The kids really miss you, Asahi, and Daichi, but I think they're doing fine on their own with Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Tanaka at the helm."

"Really?" Suga chuckled.  "I can't wait to see how they've grown.  Also, thanks for letting me speak to them again on such short notice.  There's something that I need them to help me with."

"What's that?" Ukai took a drag from his cigarette and slowly breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"It's for Daichi's birthday." Suga said.  Though he had gotten along with Coach Ukai, he still hadn't come to terms with the idea that they were no longer coach and student to each other.

"Mmh.  I figured you'd do something special like that.  You always go that extra mile for everyone, and I'm glad to see that that hasn't changed with college." Ukai gently patted Suga on the back before putting some distance between them, remembering that he was still smoking.

"Hey, don't thank me.  Thank yourself and Takeda-sensei for teaching me how to be that person for everyone." Suga chuckled, pressing the up button for the elevator while Ukai put out his cigarette.  The elevator arrived surprisingly quickly, and he let Ukai input the floor number for the students' rooms before pushing the floor above, which Suga assumed was for his own room.  When they reached the 9th floor, Suga started to walk out, but Ukai grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait.  Before you go, I need to say something that I should've told you and Daichi while you were still around." Ukai said, holding the doors open.

"Yes?" Suga waited for his response.

"Takeda-sensei and I knew about you two for a while.  I would've expressed my support if you hadn't done such a good job of keeping it to yourselves." Ukai smiled.  "Also, tell Daichi I said hello and wish him a happy birthday."

"Of course.  Thanks, Coach." Suga kept walking as soon as Ukai let go of him.

"You don't have to call me that anymore.  Ukai is fine." Ukai reminded him.

"Oh, okay then!  See you later, Ukai-san!" Suga said as the elevator door closed.  His phone vibrated with a text from Hinata.  He checked the message and all the message read was 908.  Suga assumed that that was either Nishinoya's or Hinata's room number and made his way over.  When he knocked on the door, someone opened it from inside.  Suga walked in, barely getting the chance to close the door before he had the surprise of a lifetime.

"Suga!" Nishinoya practically sprang out of a seated position on his bed to tackle Suga into the ground.  

"H-hey!  Don't do that!  I could've hit my head on the doorknob!" Suga shouted through his laughter.  "It's been too long, Nishinoya!"  

It was at that point that Hinata appeared from the bathroom, his hair still dripping onto his shoulders from what Suga could only assume was a shower.

"Suga!  Sorry I couldn't get the door in time.  What did you need?" Hinata asked.

"You're getting straight to the point, aren't you?  Well, once Nishinoya gets off of me, I can explain." Suga said while wrestling Nishinoya off of him.  The four of them made their way to Nishinoya's bed, sitting across the side.

"So, why d'you need to talk about it here?  Was it really that hard to say something over the phone?" Nishinoya joked.

"Well, it's about me and Daichi, and sometimes, I don't think the world needs to know what we're doing." Suga responded, half-joking, but half-serious.  "Anyway, remember that one week in high school when Daichi didn't want to talk to me after he took me aside in the supply room?"

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata thought about it for a moment before Tanaka said something.

"I think I know what you mean!  Daichi was being weird for a while, especially whenever he was around you!  It was kinda creeping me out." Tanaka commented.

"Wait, didn't you scold me and Kageyama that day?!" Hinata suddenly remembered what Suga had been doing that day, to his own embarrassment.

"I did, as a matter of fact.  That day was when Daichi asked me about going further in our relationship." Suga explained.  It took a while for the people present to take it in, but after Nishinoya and Tanaka exchanged knowing glances, Suga knew that it wouldn't be long before the pieces would fall into place.

"So you're thinking about that kind of gift, huh~?" Nishinoya raised an eyebrow.  "Never thought you had it in you.  Guess you're not the angel you made us think you were~"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I've got a little something special planned for Daichi~  It'll be a night he'll never forget~" Suga tried to give more hints with his tone of voice, hoping Hinata could put two and two together.  Tanaka and Nishinoya giggled in the background.

"W-what's so funny?!" Hinata pouted.

"Really?  You don't get it?!" Tanaka laughed.  "Are you gonna make Suga spell it out for you?"

"Spell out what?!" Hinata asked, but paused for a moment.  "Wait, are you and Daichi in that kind of relationship?!"

"You didn't know?  People didn't start calling us mom and dad for nothing." Suga chuckled.  "Yes, we are in a relationship, but we haven't had sex yet.  That's what Daichi wanted to talk to me about that day."

"You guys never told me!" Hinata whined.

"We didn't feel like we needed to.  You saw how we were while we were in high school.  Other than that awkward discussion, we were practically joined at the hip, so I didn't think I had to explain anything." Suga said.

"Well, I just thought you guys were really good friends or something!" Hinata said, followed by an uproar of laughter from Tanaka.

"Seriously, that's the funniest shit I've ever heard!  'Really good friends'.  C'mon, Hinata!  Those two were more in love than any couple in the school!" Tanaka calmed down, remembering that there were other people in the rooms around theirs.

"Then again, you and Kageyama are both still kinda slow." Nishinoya added.  Hinata continued to pout.

"Anyway, I've been wanting to take our relationship further for a while now.  It's been a year since the question and a little more than three years since we started dating.  After we had that talk, I started thinking, and I realized that we're not going to be young forever.  Hell, Daichi's going to be nineteen soon.  It would be dumb for us to just keep doing the same thing that we had been doing in the relationship when we were in high school." Suga looked out of the window, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The other three quietly listened to Suga, taking everything in.  Suddenly, Hinata spoke.

"Hearing this is nice and all, but weren't you going to explain why you came here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, wait.  I completely forgot that." Suga was taken out of his thoughts.  "Anyway, before I say anything, I want you to tell everyone who was on the team last year about this.  Are you going to be free around tomorrow evening?  I need you to come to our house to help me set something up."

"Yeah, we are." Nishinoya said.  "Practice ends at five tomorrow and dinner's at six.  If you don't live too far from here, we can sneak out during our free time and come to your house at seven."

"But what do you need our help with?" Hinata asked.

"I want to throw a surprise party for Daichi, but I also want you guys to help me set up his gift from me.  I'd give more details, but since it's late now, just worry about getting ready for tomorrow's practice.  I'm not vice-captain anymore, but I'm still counting on you to carry on Karasuno's legacy." Suga got up, ruffling Nishinoya's hair.  "I should probably go back now.  It was great to see you again."

"Nice to see you too!  We'll see you at seven tomorrow!" Nishinoya said.  The others waved while Suga left.  Once he was outside, Suga started to text Daichi.

"Going to be home late today.  The kids were staying in Shibuya to practice with Nekoma, so I stopped by to say hello.  Don't you dare start dinner without me!"

Suga sent the message.  Moments later, Daichi replied.

_"The kids were in Shibuya?  How's the team looking?"_

_"Nishinoya and Tanaka are handling themselves pretty well.  They've got Ennoshita's help too, so they'll be fine.  Hinata and Kageyama are still the same as ever, and Coach Ukai is doing well.  Still smokes, though."_

_"Did you see anyone else?"_

_"No.  I only had time to visit Nishinoya's room.  What're you making tonight?"_

_"Mapo tofu.  I know how much you love it~"_

_"You're too sweet, babe."_

_"See you at home."_

_"Keep it warm for me."_

Suga hadn't even been paying much attention while he was texting Daichi, and he was already at the train station in Shibuya.  He got on one of the Yamanote trains and left Shibuya homeward bound.

* * *

The next day, Suga sat outside of Ochanomizu station, waiting for the boys to arrive.  He had already messaged Nishinoya, and he said they were running a little late since Tanaka pulled a muscle and had to go back to the hotel early from practice to deal with that.  Suga slowly ate some sushi he had bought from the nearby 7-11 as he waited.  He knew Daichi was going to have a late night because he was studying for an economics test with a friend.  It was the perfect set-up for the surprise party and Suga's own personal surprise he had planned for his lover.  He heard a train pull in and looked down at his phone, wondering if it was his former teammates.  Surely enough, he heard the one telltale sign that it had to be Karasuno: Hinata and Kageyama arguing.

"But I didn't know that train went that way!" Hinata complained.

"Well, you should've, you dumbass!  That side goes counterclockwise, and the other side goes clockwise!" Kageyama fired back.

"Neither of us live here!  How the fuck would you know that?!" Hinata shouted.

"Because I actually thought to ask some of the kids from Nekoma about it instead of figuring it out as we go!  You fucking dumb shit." Kageyama pouted, not wanting to hear Hinata anymore.  Hinata pouted too, and some of the other boys laughed awkwardly.

"You're here!" Suga said, making his way over to the group that had assembled.  There was Nishinoya and Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  "Where's Ennoshita and the first-years?"

"Ennoshita-san said he had work to do, so he couldn't come with us.  He did want to wish you and Daichi well." Tsukishima explained.  "As for the first years, they weren't allowed to leave.  Coach wouldn't let them."

"That explains it." Suga said.  "Anyway, follow me.  I'll take you to our house."

Suga started walking, and the group of six boys followed him.  Hinata and Kageyama avoided all eye contact for a good five minutes before giving up on not looking at each other for the whole walk.  Tanaka and Nishinoya were busy in their own little corner, talking about what Suga's gift was going to be.  Tsukishima was second in line behind Suga, quietly guiding Yamaguchi as they walked.  In a couple minutes, they arrived at a duplex near a pastry shop.  Suga walked up the left staircase and unlocked the door, letting the other boys in first.  Suga had gotten very lucky when choosing apartments, since the owners of the duplex, who were close friends with Daichi's family, had to kick out some tenants who were making too much noise just as he had decided to start looking for apartments.  The price also wasn't too bad.  It was still a lot, but Suga managed to push it down a little so that he and Daichi could manage the monthly rent easier.  It was extremely spacious, especially for a Japanese apartment.  There weren't many duplexes in the city, which made it a truly lucky find.  The front door automatically led into the family room and kitchen, with stairs going up to the second floor for guest rooms, the master bedroom, and the bathrooms as well as stairs going down to a game room in the basement.  Everyone stopped to look around.  Even Hinata and Kageyama stopped their usual bickering to explore.

"Wow!  This is fucking awesome!" Nishinoya sprang onto the couch in front of the TV.  "How'd you get a place like this?"

"Daichi had some family friends who own the entire duplex, and there was an opening literally days before I started looking for apartments.  They knew and liked both of us, so we got it at a reduced rate." Suga explained.

"So, Nishinoya said you needed help for a surprise party or something?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh, Kageyama.  Getting straight to business, huh?  You must've listened well on your way over.  I have decorations sitting on the kitchen table, ingredients for tonight's dinner in the fridge and near the sink, and the cake in the freezer.  Tsukishima, if you and Yamaguchi could help with the cooking, that would be great.  Everyone else, decorate the area and come help with setting the table once the food's done.  Daichi's going to be home at ten tonight, and it's seven right now, so we have three hours.  Let's not waste any more time, okay?" Suga started going back into vice-captain mode, handing streamers, balloons, and other decorations to Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.  Tsukishima picked up the recipe that was sitting by the stove and read it carefully.

"Shoyu ramen?  Can't say I've made that before, but I'll give it a try." Tsukishima handed the recipe to Suga, and everyone got to work.

* * *

At the two-hour mark, a lot of the preparations had been finished.  Though the ramen was still a work in progress after a couple failed attempts at hand-making noodles, this batch of noodles was looking to be the most usable one.  After they put the noodles in the pot with the broth, Suga wiped the sweat off of his brow.  The preparations had finally been made.  All that was left was for his special surprise to be set up.

"Hinata, Nishinoya, could you come upstairs with me?  Everyone else, make sure the table is set and the lights are off by 8:30." Suga said.  Hinata straightened up as if he did something wrong, but Nishinoya gently reassured him that it was all right.  They followed Suga upstairs and into the master bedroom while the others got to work on the finishing touches for the party.  The bedroom looked impeccably neat, even if the sheets were a little wrinkled.  There were no clothes on the floor, no stains on any of the linens, and not a single element of the room out of place.  Suga reached under the bed and pulled out a couple spools of pink satin ribbons, handing one to Nishinoya and one to Hinata.

"So, what I want you to do is tie me up with these ribbons." Suga said plainly.

"S-so your gift to Daichi is…" Hinata began.

"My body." Suga finished the sentence, punctuating the moment by taking off his shirt.  Hinata's face turned red.  Though he had seen Suga shirtless and even naked before in the locker room, it still blew his mind that someone who acted as sweet and innocent as Suga did could have the capacity to act like this.  Soon enough, the pants and briefs came off, and Suga was naked.

"Whoa, Suga.  You got fit since you graduated!" Nishinoya said.

"And I wasn't before?" Suga playfully retorted.  Nishinoya only laughed in response.

"Anyway, where do you want us to wrap the ribbons?" Nishinoya asked.

"Anywhere you want.  Just let me wash up first, then I'll be ready for you." Suga went into the bathroom.  Now that he was alone, he began to gather all the courage he had to go through with this.  He knew someone like Daichi would never intentionally hurt him, and especially not during sex, he figured.  Even though he had seen Daichi naked before, he'd never seen him as aroused as he was on the day he first brought up sex in the relationship.  Suga knew in the back of his mind as Daichi was getting closer and closer to him in the supply room that he wanted him to feel how hard he was.  From what he had seen in the locker room, Daichi was pretty big already without having to be erect.  That bore the question: how would it fit in him?  Was he going to bleed if it was too big?  What if he did bleed out even after preparation?  Just when that line of questioning finished, another one began.  What if Daichi felt that Suga wasn't good enough?  What would that mean for the relationship then?  Would they have to break up?  Could they stay boyfriends, but just not have sex?  The idea of anything going wrong was truly terrifying, but Suga was willing to run all those risks to show Daichi how much he'd been thinking about that discussion from a year ago.  He wanted to let him know that they could finally go to the next level.  After cleaning up in the shower and trying to figure out how to douche for the first time, Suga dried himself off and returned to the bedroom.

"All right, I'm ready.  Go nuts." Suga laid back down on the bed.  Nishinoya and Hinata got to work, binding his arms together, then his legs together at the ankles.  Soon enough, ribbons were wrapping around his legs, traveling all sorts of ways around his body before culminating in a large bow that Nishinoya helped Hinata to tie around Suga's chest.  Suga found it difficult to not get aroused just from the sensation of the satin on his skin, his dick already hard by the time they were trying to finish up the wrapping job.  Nishinoya and Hinata then rolled Suga over so his front side was facing upward, and Nishinoya took a black marker that the boys had used to write a birthday card for Daichi with and left a little note on Suga's arm.

"How's that?" Nishinoya grinned, proud of his and Hinata's creation.

"I love it." Suga said, trying to scratch his nose with his bound hands.  "Try to keep Daichi entertained for as long as you can."

"Got it.  Have fun~" Nishinoya then turned to leave.  "Call me later and tell me how he is in bed~"

"Ha ha.  Sure thing." Suga chuckled.  He looked to Hinata, slightly concerned.  "You all right?"

"Yeah.  I just didn't think I'd see you like this." Hinata said, embarrassed.  "You're really cute…"

"Thanks." Suga smiled.  "You helped with that, you know."

"R-right." Hinata said, trying to smile while hiding the fact that he found the sight erotic.  He wrote a message on Suga's other arm.  "Have fun with Daichi!  We'll try to keep him down as long as we can!"

"Thanks again.  See you in a bit!" Suga said, listening as Hinata closed the door behind him.  Now was the waiting game.  It was 9:58, and Daichi was going to be home any minute now.  Sure enough, Suga heard the front door and the shouts of "SURPRISE!" and "Happy birthday!" rising from the main floor.  The anticipation was building, and it wasn't letting up on Suga's conscience as he remained on the bed, tied up in satin ribbons, waiting for his lover to take him.  However, this time, he didn't feel much fear.  He was excited at the possibility of giving his virginity to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  It was like the first night of a honeymoon, except they weren't married.  If everything went well, this was going to be a new chapter in their life together.  They would finally be able to move away from the awkwardness of last year and go forward more together than they ever had been.  Coming off of that line of thought was how Daichi would be in bed.  Suga had never really seen how Daichi treated sex and things like that, so it left a lot of mystery.  Would he be gentle and loving?  Would he be rough and intense?  Did he have any strange kinks?  Erogenous spots?  Eventually, all the questions melted away suddenly when Suga heard footsteps going up to the master bedroom.  Daichi was saying something about looking for Suga before he opened the door.  Once the light hit him, Suga had to squint a little to see Daichi's face.  Once his eyes got adjusted, he could see that Daichi was holding his phone and dropped it in shock.  His eyes were wide, like he had seen a ghost, but not for long.  As he walked closer and closer, shutting the door behind him and locking it, Suga wiggled in anticipation, not able to go any longer without saying something.

"B-babe…" Suga whispered.

"S-suga, what's this?" Daichi asked, clearly shocked.

"Remember a year ago?  You asked me about having sex, but you never actually asked it that way, right?" Suga said, trying to roll over so Daichi could read Nishinoya's message on his arm.  Daichi was about to respond, but then he began to read the text on Suga's arm.

 _Daichi!_  
_Who would've thought Mom had this kind of side?  You're one lucky son of a bitch to be with Suga, and I hope you have an awesome birthday!_  
_Nishinoya_

Daichi finished reading and looked at his lover again.  This was completely new to him.  Though he had seen Suga getting undressed before, he never saw him naked for longer than five minutes while they showered in the locker rooms.  On top of that, the erotic expression on Suga's face was absolutely tantalizing.  The way his eyes hung half-lidded with lust, the way his mouth was ever so slightly open to let shallow breaths in and out, everything looked so perfect and so delicate.  His attention was drawn to Hinata's message next.

 _Daichi,_  
_Happy birthday!  I hope you and Suga will get even closer than before this year!_  
_Best,_  
_Hinata_

Daichi smiled when reading Hinata's message.  The boy was always the little kid of the group, and he acted the part as much as he looked the part.  It was odd to see a softer side to him in this message, considering how much of his first year was spent bickering with Kageyama or rough-housing with Nishinoya and Tanaka, but Daichi's attention wasn't there for long when he heard Suga let out a shaky breath.

"Suga?  What's the matter?" Daichi laid down next to Suga, their eyes locking.

"I-I'm just nervous." Suga said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  "I didn't think about giving you my virginity until yesterday.  I wanted to do something different this year.  Something… special."

Daichi moved closer to Suga, his hand gently touching Suga's cheek.  The mere sight of a naked Suga in his bed wrapped in ribbons was shocking enough.  To see him this scared was something different.  It almost hurt Daichi to see Suga this scared.  His hand moved from Suga's cheek to behind his head, and he pulled his boyfriend in for a gentle, chaste kiss.  Suga could taste an awkward mix of cake and ramen on Daichi's mouth from the party downstairs, but he was too caught up in the moment to react to it or care about it.  They separated after about two minutes of silence.

"Suga.  Just being with you is special to me.  You know that.  I was willing to wait as long as you needed to get more comfortable with the idea of bringing sex into the relationship.  If you really don't want to do this, we can just stop right now, get you dressed, and join everyone else.  But if you want to keep going…  I might not be able to stop myself.  But if that's what you really want, I'd be more than happy to be your first.  On top of that, I'd be more than honored for you to be my first." Daichi held Suga in his arms, rubbing up and down his back gently while waiting for Suga to calm down.  After laying in silence for a few minutes, Suga finally responded.

"Y-yes.  I want this, Daichi.  I want you.  I've known that I wanted you ever since we first met.  Please… be gentle." Suga whispered.  Daichi sat up, helping Suga up with him.

"All right.  We'll only go as far as you want to, so let me know when you want to stop." Daichi said before kissing Suga again.  This time, the kiss was more passionate than the last.  Suga yelped a little when he suddenly felt Daichi's mouth crash against his.  He kissed back with equal passion, their tongues dancing around each other.  As they kept going, Daichi slowly began to push himself on top of Suga, his kisses becoming more and more intense.  When they stopped for a minute to take a break, Suga looked into Daichi's eyes.  He could see them glowing with a combination of love and lust, and it was driving him insane.  Suga fiddled with his arm bindings for a little before Daichi untied the bows keeping his hands together.

"Thanks.  Now let's get some of these clothes off of you~" Suga said, his voice dropping to a lower, quieter tone.  His hands went to the hem of Daichi's shirt and pulled it up, helping him out of the garment and throwing it to the side.  Suga's mouth went dry as Daichi's bare chest was made visible to him.  His muscles were large and fairly well-defined, like a hot young action star.  Suga's newly freed fingers began to trace the patterns of lines that Daichi's muscles made, causing the other man's breath to hitch ever so slightly.  Suga's fingers were lithe and smooth, and the sensations were going directly to Daichi's groin.  As Suga's fingers proceeded from his arms to his pecs and finally to his abs, Suga stopped just above Daichi's waistline, his finger resting in between his v-lines and above his belt buckle.  Without saying a word, Suga undid the belt and unzipped Daichi's pants, revealing the shape of his massive member pressing against his underwear.

"You've gotten bigger since high school, and I didn't think that was possible~  Oh, fuck~  I dunno how that's going to get in my mouth, but I do know one thing.  You'd be popular in the porn industry with a dick like that~" Suga teased.  Daichi's face turned beet red.  How could his Suga use that kind of language?  Up until now, Suga basically never cursed, even if someone was getting on his nerves.  It felt so dirty.  It felt so wrong.  But at the same time, it felt amazing since nobody else got to see this side of him.  This Suga, who could get down and dirty like that, was for his eyes only.

"You won't know how until you try, right?" Daichi played along, his hand resting on Suga's head.  "So go ahead.  Suck."

Suga didn't say anything.  He simply pulled Daichi's pants and underwear down to his ankles, helping him discard the unneeded clothes before getting to work.  Suga's tongue gently teased the head of Daichi's thick cock, causing sparks to fly throughout Daichi's body.  He tried to hold back a moan as Suga's mouth slowly began to descend on him.  He was finally learning what that mouth that haunted his wet dreams was like around his dick.  It was moist, slimy, and a little bumpy from the tongue, but it wasn't gross.  In fact, Suga's mouth felt really hot on the inside.  Before Daichi could command him to do so, Suga started to bob his head up and down on his erection.  The moans came more easily out of Daichi's mouth.  He gripped the sheets tightly, his body not entirely used to that kind of sensation yet.  Eventually, Suga's motions started to adhere to a medium pace, remaining like that for quite a while.  After a good, long while of Suga sucking him off, Daichi felt a powerful sensation building within.  He didn't expect the feeling to hit him before he was ready for it to be over.  Before he could warn Suga, he came, spraying his seed into Suga's mouth and onto his face.  Daichi suddenly became really scared.  Had he messed up?  The videos spent more time on that, didn't they?  All sorts of questions buzzed inside his mind as he tried to think of something to say to Suga.

"S-sorry!  I-I didn't think it would be this soon…" Daichi finally managed to say.  Suga didn't seem displeased.  Instead, he licked the cum off of his lips and went in for another kiss.  Daichi tasted something salty on his tongue.  Was that what he tasted like?  It wasn't quite so disgusting as some porn videos made it out to be.  When Suga pulled away, he finally spoke up.

"It was great, though~  But it's unfair that you got all the attention first, so why don't you work on me, now~?" Suga moved his bound legs in front of Daichi so he could undo them.  After freeing Suga's legs, Daichi crawled up in between them and reciprocated Suga's actions.  Suga wasn't nearly as big as Daichi, but it still felt like something substantial was in his mouth.  Suga let out a moan, his fingers tangling into Daichi's hair as his head bobbed up and down on him.  After a couple minutes of sucking interrupted by the occasional pause for air, Daichi stopped.  His hands went to the inside of Suga's thighs and spread his legs apart, revealing his puckered entrance.  Daichi looked confused for a moment.  The hole looked much smaller in person than it did in most porn videos.  Then again, Suga was a virgin, so that could explain why it looked so tight.

"What's up?  Other than the obvious~" Suga seemed to be aware that Daichi had gotten hard all over again despite the fact that he came already just from being sucked off.  When Daichi realized what Suga was talking about, he chuckled.

"You just love playing that game, don't you~?" Daichi said, his attention returning to Suga's entrance.

"Anything to keep you on your toes.  The last thing I want is a big lug like you falling asleep on me while you're still inside." Suga joked.

"A-anyway, I want to try something I saw in one of those videos that Nishinoya sent to the group." Daichi stated matter-of-factly.  "I hope you don't mind if I don't get the lube immediately."

"Do what you want~  I'm your present tonight, babe~" Suga's voice drawled.  Before he could think about what Daichi wanted, he felt something slippery and rough against his hole.  Daichi's face was in his ass, licking and sucking around his hole all while gently massaging his ass cheeks.

"F-fuck!  Aah!  Shit!" Suga cursed loudly.  Daichi stopped what he was doing immediately.  Again, Suga was cursing.  Even though he heard Suga say something of the same nature a couple minutes prior, it felt different when it was just curses.  The feelings of guilt and disgust temporarily rushed back.  How could he allow himself to taint Suga like he was?  Daichi felt like an old pervert, irrevocably ruining Suga's innocence like that.  However, Daichi reminded himself that he had gotten this far, so there was no point in turning back.  His face then returned to its spot in between Suga's legs.  

"Oh, yeah~  Don't fucking stop!" Suga moaned.  Daichi could feel Suga's hole convulsing under his tongue, and though the sensation was small, it felt much greater than it actually was.  After a while, Daichi decided that he couldn't wait for the main event any longer.  He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, slicked up a finger, and slowly rubbed it against Suga's entrance before sliding it in.

"Ah!  Fuck!" Suga shouted.  Daichi would've normally quieted him down if he hadn't been so aroused, but since he was too horny, he didn't care.  He paused, giving Suga time to adjust before moving the finger inside him.  After a while, Daichi added another finger, eliciting more swears from Suga.  At this point, the disgust was all but gone.  All that was left was the burning desire to mark Suga as his and his alone.  Suga looked into Daichi's eyes.  His face was shiny from sweat, and his eyes were full of longing.  Daichi added a third finger.

"H-how long are you gonna keep doing this?" Suga managed to say through labored breaths.  "I just can't wait anymore~"

Daichi was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure.  Seeing Suga slowly come undone before his eyes was the most erotic sight he had ever seen.  On top of that, what was under that innocent mask was a being that oozed cheeky sensuality and loved to play with the mind as much as the body.  Finally, Daichi removed his fingers, hoping three would be enough preparation for Suga.  Suga whined at the loss, but felt something else rubbing against his hole.

"Suga…  I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you want me to do." Daichi's face turned serious.  This was more than what Suga felt like he could handle.  Daichi's awkwardness seemed to be completely gone, and all that was left was what Suga was hoping to be a beast inside waiting to be let loose.  If Daichi's eyes were glowing softly before, they were now a massive conflagration from passion.

"Daichi…  I love you so much." Suga began.  It took all of his strength to keep the sultry expression on his face.  "And since you asked, allow me to explain."

Suga took a breath and gathered himself.  There was only one more thing to do, and he wanted to make sure it would be a night neither of them would forget anytime soon.

"I want you to fuck me into this mattress.  I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for weeks.  I want you to make me miss classes from how hard you fucked me.  And Daichi, _don't_ let me catch you being gentle, otherwise, I will push you down and fuck myself on your dick until I fucking pass out." The sweet tones of Suga's shameless dirty talk was the last thing Daichi needed to completely lose control.  He positioned the head of his cock at Suga's entrance.

"You want it rough?  I can give it to you rough~  And I'll be sure to make you pass out from how hard I fuck you.  I hope that cute little ass of yours is ready, because you're not getting off easy tonight~" Daichi responded.  With that, he pushed past the pucker of Suga's entrance, going all the way to the base in one thrust.  Suga screamed out in pleasure.  He only had a chance to take a couple breaths before Daichi started moving.  Daichi let loose a string of curses under his breath.  Suga's insides were clinging around him so tightly, so needily.  It was the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his life.  Suga's hands were practically tearing holes in the sheets as Daichi's rhythm started to normalize.  He wasn't only big, but also really long too.  One slow thrust felt like it took a long time, and Suga enjoyed every second of the contact.

"Daichi!" Suga screamed his lover's name.  He didn't care if the boys downstairs could hear him.  He wanted the world to know who was giving him all this pleasure.  He wanted to burn that memory forever into his mind.  Daichi grinned, leaning forward to look at Suga's face.  His features were scrunched up such that a stranger would think he was in pain.  However, Suga felt that him being in pain from Daichi was far from the truth.  Sure, it was a little uncomfortable going in, but that was always how it went, even if the first time was always the worst.

"Yeah, that's it, babe~  Keep screaming my name like that~" Daichi growled.  He slowly started to pick up the pace.  Suga's moans also got louder and more frequent.  His legs were clamped around Daichi's waist for support as the ride got rougher.  When Daichi angled one of his thrusts differently, he felt his dick rubbing against something in Suga.  On the other end, Suga suddenly experienced a rush of sensation all around his body, but focusing inside of him.  Daichi almost stopped, but kept going, trying to figure out the best angle.

"T-there…!  That spot!  P-please, hit it again!" Suga begged.  His pleas were music to Daichi's ears.  Just after he asked, Daichi found the angle.  The next thrust hit Suga's prostate more directly, sending a bigger wave of sensation and eliciting a louder scream.  Soon, every thrust was made to either hit or rub against Suga's prostate, turning the waves of sensation into a constant flow.  Half of Suga's sentences were borderline incoherent from all the pleasure Daichi was giving him.  If he couldn't feel himself unraveling before during foreplay, he certainly felt that way now.

"D-daichi!  I'm so close…!  M-more!  Harder!" Suga's voice started to get weak from all the screaming he had been doing.  "P-please, daddy…"

That final utterance from Suga awoke something in Daichi.  Just when he felt like he was about to get tired, he suddenly had newfound energy.  Daichi propped Suga's legs onto his shoulders and started slamming into him at a ruthless pace.  Between the tightness of Suga's insides, the utterly sinful sight of Suga taking his cock inside him, and the dulcet tones of him moaning like a whore, Daichi felt like he could explode.  

"S-say that again.  Please.  Say it again!" Daichi demanded, trying to go even harder than before.

"D-daddy…?" Suga asked, and he got his answer quickly.  He felt Daichi slam into his prostate with even more force than before and screamed again.  As Suga got closer and closer with each thrust, Daichi could feel him tightening more and more.

"S-so… close…!  Aah!  Fuck!" Suga cried out, his desperation for release too great for him to ignore.  As if he knew what he wanted, one of Daichi's hands wrapping around Suga's neglected cock and starting to pump him.  

"T-together…!" was all Daichi could say in the moment.

"I-I love you!  Daichi!" Suga cried out.

"Suga!" Daichi pushed in one final time as hard as he could, and both of them came at the same time.  Suga's insides were like a vicegrip around his cock, keeping him locked in place as he shot his seed inside Suga.  The last thing Suga saw was his stomach completely covered in his own cum before he fell backwards, letting the exhaustion claim him.  His breaths began to slow down as Daichi slowly pulled out of him, a trail of a viscous white fluid leaving his hole.  Once Daichi finally caught his breath, he took Suga into his arms, laying down behind him in a spooning position.

"Suga…  That was… amazing." Daichi said.  No response.

"Suga?" Daichi was confused.  He looked to Suga's face, and it seemed that he really did pass out.  Daichi chuckled softly, kissing Suga's forehead before grabbing a tissue to clean them both up.  He pulled the covers over them and returned to his position behind Suga.

"I love you so much." Daichi said, not even caring that he didn't get a response.  "Good night, babe."

It wasn't long before sleep gripped Daichi's senses, sending him into a blissful slumber within minutes holding the love of his life in his arms.

~~~

The next morning, Suga woke up first.  He felt something huge and fleshy attached to him.  Had they fallen asleep while Daichi was still inside him?  He checked, and thankfully, that was not the case.  He felt a sticky, wet sensation between his legs as he moved around.  Remembering what had happened last night, Suga realized that they didn't get a chance to shower before going to bed.  At least Daichi had the energy to wipe the cum off of his stomach.  Suga turned to face Daichi, who was still sleeping, and smiled.  It was rare that the first time was ever that good, and Suga felt lucky that this man was the one that took his virginity in the way that he did.  Suga's eyes lit up as Daichi began to stir.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Suga said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"G'morning, Suga." Daichi said, grinning.

"Last night was… unbelievable." Suga couldn't find a better word to describe it.

"I'm glad.  I thought so too." Daichi gently kissed Suga on the nose.  "Sorry I didn't clean you up more before we went to sleep."

"Hey, it's fine.  I wouldn't have wanted you to be troubled with moving my unconscious body into the bath.  Especially not after how hard you plowed my ass~" Suga gently rubbed up against Daichi, who laughed and put an arm around him.  "You know, I wasn't kidding when I said that you'd be a popular porn star.  A lot of guys talk a big game about sex and their bodies, but to actually have the goods to show is something totally different.  It would make paying this damn rent easier."

Daichi could only laugh in response.

"I couldn't do that, even if you asked me to.  It wouldn't be the same if it's not with you, Suga." Daichi nuzzled into Suga's neck.  Suga gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, relishing in the warmth they shared.

"I'm glad that this hunk of man meat is only mine for the taking~" Suga whispered.  "Though, if we're going by what happened last night, I felt most comfortable with you taking me~"

"Speaking of last night, did you say something weird?  Just before you passed out, you said something, and I forgot about how exhausted I was." Daichi said.  Suga looked confused initially, but he quickly figured out what he meant.

"So you're saying you have a daddy kink now?" Suga teased.  Daichi turned red again.  "I didn't take you to be that type, but I guess I was wrong, huh~?"

"N-no!  It's not what it looks like!" Daichi tried to avoid the question.

"Well, your face says it all, you doofus." Suga smiled.  Daichi almost felt ashamed that Suga could see right through him so easily, his expression becoming slightly sullen.

"S-sorry, Suga.  You were just so hot.  I couldn't control myself." Daichi began to apologize, but Suga cut him off before he could go further.

"Hey, if you ever want to roleplay in the bedroom, let me know~" Suga went in for a kiss on the lips.  "How in the hell did you get through high school with the kids calling us mom and dad all the time?"

"It was different with them." Daichi sighed.  "I enjoyed the affection, the love that they all gave me.  I knew that it was nothing but a cute joke to them.  But when you did it, it was totally different.  I…  I heard you in a dream once.  You were begging for me just like you were last night.  Maybe later I can show you a video similar to that dream.  I-Is that okay?"

"Sure.  Anything for you, babe.  Now, why don't we get showered up and see if I can actually get to class today?" Suga fluffed up Daichi's hair, worsening his already bad bed hair.

"Sounds like a plan." Daichi said, getting up out of bed.  Suga tried to stand, but the pain in his ass wouldn't let him do so for too long.  Daichi picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom, where they got started on their day.


	2. Daichi's Birthday: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I separated this from the main story to make it feel less clunky than the original tumblr post, which had them both in one post. Sorry if this one seems short.

The Karasuno boys were asleep in the family room.  Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya were crammed onto one couch, and the other three were on the carpeted floor using their jackets as blankets.  Hinata was the first to wake up, carefully moving a leg out of his face that he assumed belonged to Kageyama.  Then, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Kageyama followed.

"Ugh…  How long were we here?" Hinata asked.  The decorations for Daichi's surprise party were still up, and the food apparently was still out.  He sleepily made his way to the freezer, and there was a meager three slices of the cake left.

"We were here overnight, it seems." Tsukishima stated.

"Oh yeah!  I remember hearing Suga and Daichi throughout the night!" Nishinoya said.  "Suga was getting it really hard~  Lucky bastard."

"That's what those noises were?" Kageyama yawned.  "I thought it was the neighbors on the other side of the duplex, and I would've shouted at them if it weren't for Yamaguchi trying to stop me."

"Nah, it wasn't.  It was definitely Daichi and Suga fucking like rabbits upstairs." Tanaka said.  "Speaking of Yamaguchi, is he all right?  He was kind of silent yesterday."

Tsukishima looked to the brown haired boy, who was in the kitchen heating up some of the leftover food.

"Were you worried about me?" Yamaguchi asked, nearly about to take a bite of the ramen from the night before.  "Sorry.  I was just kind of tired.  I had a really bad night with homework, and I've been struggling to get back on the right schedule ever since."

"What do I keep telling you, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima looked annoyed.  "Don't work yourself to the bone like that.  Pretty soon, you'll turn to dust."

"S-sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said.  "Well, you think Daichi had a great time?"

"Were you listening to him all night?  I'd say he had more than a great time~" Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe we can have breakfast with them before practice." Hinata suggested.  When Nishinoya looked at the time, he nearly jumped.

"Fuck!  There's no time!  Practice starts in less than an hour, and we're several train stations away!  Quick!  Get your shit and go!  We can leave a note for them on the kitchen table!" Nishinoya said, taking the marker he wrote on Suga with and a paper plate and writing a short message before ushering all the boys out and on the way to Nekoma for practice.

Meanwhile, Daichi and Suga had finished with their morning routines and were making their way down the stairs to the kitchen to evaluate the damage from the party.  Surprisingly, things looked pretty good.  There was a note from Nishinoya on the table.  Daichi picked it up and read it.

_Suga!_  
_Thanks for letting us help with Daichi's surprise party!  We had a great time, but I'm sure you two had it even better~  Anyway, we had to go to practice with Nekoma, so we couldn't stick around for too long.  Hopefully, we didn't make too much of a mess._  
_See you later!_  
_Nishinoya_

Suga smiled softly.  Nishinoya was growing up to be a true leader.  He felt proud of the legacy he left behind, but he felt even prouder that Nishinoya was trying his hardest to continue that legacy.

"I miss the kids." Suga said, moving Nishinoya's note elsewhere.

"Me too." Daichi replied.  "Since we have a light day today, do you want to go to their practice this afternoon?  They said they were playing at Nekoma today."

"Sure.  It's the most we can do for their assistance yesterday." Suga put a lid on the pot with the ramen in it and stored it away in the fridge.  "When you're done with that pesky economics test, come and find me."

"Sounds good." Daichi hoisted Suga up into his arms.  "I love you, Suga."

"I love you too, Daichi." Suga responded, kissing Daichi on the lips before they let go of each other and sat down for breakfast.  Though they wouldn't be able to fully pay back the kids for helping them have the night of their lives, they hoped that continuing to inspire them would be a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of doing a continuation of this where we see Daichi reciprocate on Suga's birthday. Let me know if you think that I should. Anyway, thanks for reading again!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as an exploration of one of my ideas in a [HC post](https://clover-bamboo-forest.tumblr.com/post/141826714825/daisuga-headcanons) that I did a while ago. I might do one for the idea I had for Suga's birthday as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all kudos and comments! If you'd like to support me and my future endeavors, follow my [writing blog](https://clover-bamboo-forest.tumblr.com) or [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cloverhourai) if you wish. I also have a [music blog](https://clover-houraisan.tumblr.com).


End file.
